


It Takes A Moment

by honeybunchesofgoats



Series: Team of Three [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin helps Rei overcome his embarrassment to see how beautiful Nagisa really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So this series is a branch off of another series of mine, [Everything That's Mine is for You](http://archiveofourown.org/series/234441). I wanted to focus more on Rin's life in that au so here it is! No Daddy kink here, but if you're into that go check Everything That's Mine is for You.

"Nagisa-kun!  That's not beautiful!"

Rei covered his bright red face with his hands, pushing his glasses up his forehead, as Nagisa knelt on the carpet between his legs and licked a wet stripe up Rei's cock.  Rin was sitting next to Rei on the couch, his arm thrown across the back behind Rei's shoulders, watching Nagisa successfully turn Rei into a sputtering mess.  He laughed at Rei's expense and then took his glasses off his forehead, placing them down on the coffee table.

"Rei, what are you talking about, look at him."

Rei shook his head and hid his face in Rin's shoulder.  Rin rolled his eyes and gently turned Rei's face away.

"Look at him.  Look at how beautiful Nagisa is, Rei."

Nagisa looked up at Rei as he sloppily kissed the side of Rei's cock, then moved to the head and licked the bead of precum forming there.  Rei gasped and covered his face again.

"Not beautiful!"

"Rei-chan."  Nagisa said his name like a song and smirked when Rei peeked at him through his fingers.  "Look what I can do."  And then he took Rei in his mouth, humming as he went down on him.

" _Nagisa-kun!_ "

"Rei.  Just look at him."  Rin pried Rei's fingers away from his face.  "Look at the way his lips close around you, look at the way his hair falls across his forehead.  Here,"  Rin took Rei's hand and placed it on Nagisa's head, "Play with it.  His hair is always soft, you know that."

Rei stared open-mouthed at his hand for a moment before he hesitantly ran his fingers through the golden strands and whispered Nagisa's name.   Rin kissed Rei's temple and spoke softly to him.

"See, that's better, isn't it?  Look at the way he looks at you.  How can you say that isn't beautiful?"

Nagisa's eyes were half closed and glossy and he looked up at Rei like Rei was the sun of his universe.  Rei's face softened and a small smiled slipped onto his face as Nagisa's eyes fluttered close.

"And look at what he's doing to you, how he's making you feel," Rin trailed small kisses along Rei's jaw as Rei let his head fall back against Rin's arm.  "He adores you, Rei, can't you see?"

Nagisa picked up his pace and Rei pressed his lips together to muffle a moan.

"Let it out, Rei," Rin ran his hand over Rei's chest in soothing circles, "Let us hear that beautiful voice."

Rei's will was not as strong against Nagisa's mouth as he wanted it to be, and soon he was gasping out, crying out, and then he was coming, his back arching off the couch and his eyes squeezed shut.  He slowly relaxed back into the cushions and looked down as Nagisa pulled off, licking his lips and wiping the drool from his chin with the back of his hand.

"Ah, Rei-chan tastes good."

"N-Nagisa-kun!"

Rin patted his thigh.  "Nagisa come here."

Nagisa crawled into Rin's lap and rested his head against his chest, watching with an amused smirk as Rei zipped up his pants.  Rin played with Nagisa's hair and sighed, leaning his head back and letting himself drift, completely content and relaxed.

"Rei-chan."  Nagisa whispered his name.  Rei looked over and then blushed, looking away quickly.

"Yes, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa leaned over and caught Rei's chin in his hand.  "Rei-chan."

"...Yes?"

Nagisa kissed him and Rei relented immediately, cupping the side of Nagisa's face and kissing back.  They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes as they caught their breath until Nagisa closed his eyes and laughed, launching himself at Rei and throwing his arms around his neck.

"Rei-chan!"

"That is the third time you've said my name, Nagisa-kun, what is it?"

Rin cracked open an eye and chuckled.  Nagisa rubbed his and Rei's noses together although Rei looked puzzled.

 "Oi, Rei.  Tell him."

Nagisa nodded his head.  "Rei-chan, tell me."

"T-tell you what?!"

Nagisa pulled back and doubt flashed across his eyes, but he quickly laughed and looked away.  Rin flicked the back of Rei's head.   "You're an idiot."

"What?"  Rei looked between Rin and Nagisa, and then he blinked, seeming to understand.  "Oh, _Nagisa-kun._   Come here."  Nagisa slowly wrapped his arms back around Rei's neck and looked up at him with a hopeful sparkle in his eyes.  "You are the most beautiful person, and everything you do is of the highest level of beauty, even if it takes me a moment to see it."

Nagisa's face broke out into a smile and the room seemed to light up.  "That's okay, Rei-chan!  That's why we have RinRin!  He tells you when you're being a square."

"Ah, yes, I suppose Rin-chan does help me broaden my perspective."

Rin _pffft-ed_ and pulled Rei and Nagisa close.  "If by _broaden your perspectives_ you mean help you enjoy a blowjob then, yeah, sure.  Call it what you want."

"Rin-chan!"  Rei's face was red once again.  Nagisa giggled and squished Rei's cheeks together, laughing harder when Rei tried to yell at him, but couldn't get out of Nagisa's grasp to properly form words.

"Rei-chan is so cute!"

Rin smiled.  "Nagisa, give him a break."

"Aw, Rin-chan, you're being a square now, too."

Rei pulled his head back and rubbed his cheeks.  "Nagisa-kun, you are insufferable."

"But that's why you love me!"  Nagisa squished himself between Rin and Rei and grabbed the remote.  "Let's watch a horror movie!"

Rei put on his glasses and adjusted them.  "If you insist, Nagisa-kun, but nothing with those horrible special effects.  It completely ruins the believability--"

"Yeah, yeah."  Nagisa flicked through the horror genre on Netflix.

"Nagisa-kun, are you even listening?"

"Of course, Rei-chan."  Nagisa picked a horror movie with a one star rating and settled back into the couch.  "This one looks good."

It only took five minutes before Nagisa and Rin were cackling at how horrible the movie was and Rei stared at the television in disbelief, unable to form a comment on how subpar the acting was or how blood wasn't neon reddish-pink and translucent.  They watched a few more low budget horror flicks before turning on the cable box and falling asleep to Golden Girls reruns.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
